I'll look after you
by Emma-face
Summary: Beca is sick and the horns nominate Chloe to look after her. Chloe is only too happy to oblige. A pre-relationship sick fic


**A/N: finally got around to finishing this fluffy little thing. I think my mission in life is to write something so gross and fluffy it literally makes someone vomit and I think this comes quite close.**

 **Ps yes I know the title sucks but I'm sorry I suck at titles!**

 **Pps I'm here for Beca being a closet whovian!**

It was a typical morning in the Bellas house. Chloe sat at the counter sipping her mug of coffee while scrolling through her phone. Stacie was flitting around making breakfast with the help of Jessica. Flo and Cynthia-Rose were swapping stories at the table. The air was filled with sounds of life. It was one of the things Chloe loved about living in the Bellas house, it was always so alive.

"Heads up everyone, Shawshank is not looking too good this morning," Fat Amy announced as she entered the kitchen. "I mean worse than she usually does when she's pulled an all nighter or has a hangover. I think she's sick."

"Well that's not going to go down well with the Captain," Cynthia-Rose chuckled and the rest of the girls hummed in agreement. Beca hated being sick, to the point where she adamantly refused to admit to ever being ill. Luckily they had only experienced it once during her time with the Bellas but watching someone who very obviously had strep throat and a fever attempt to power through a Bellas rehearsal was both fear and pity inspiring.

"Chloe you better get up there and see if you can convince her to take it easy," Stacie pointed at the oldest member of the group with the spatula she'd been using to flip pancakes.

"Why me?" Chloe frowned. She didn't mind being tasked with looking after her co-captain but the way the girls always jumped to designate Beca related tasks to her made her wonder if maybe she wasn't hiding the toner she held for the younger girl as well as she thought she was.

"Because you've lived the longest," Amy nodded seriously.

"Because you're the resident Beca whisperer," Stacie replied, rolling her eyes at the Australian's response before turning her eyes to Chloe. "And you know it!"

Chloe pursed her lips, considering arguing the point but decided against entering a losing battle. She knew she was the only one who could really get through to Beca. As much as the alt girl had softened and allowed the other girls in partially none of them ever got as close as Chloe. Chloe could easily make Beca agree to things that if one of the others suggested the brunette would make them run laps at the next practise.

"Fine," the redhead relented with a sigh. She shook her head at the other girls as they wished her luck and made her way up the stairs.

She headed to her own room first to change into sweatpants and a comfy shirt as well knowing the only way to keep Beca in bed and resting would be to join her. When she was more suitably dressed for spending the day in bed looking after her co-captain she headed to her bathroom to grab supplies from her medicine cabinet. Amy had given no indication as to what might be wrong with Beca so she grabbed pain killers, cold medicine and cough drops just in case. Fully prepped to tackle the undoubtedly grumpy and difficult DJ she headed down to Beca's room. Not bothering to knock she pushed open the door and stepped into the darkened room.

"Hey Becs," she spoke softly and the lump in Beca's bed wiggled until the brunette's face poked out from under the duvet. Chloe's heart sank when she took in the miserable sight. Amy was right Beca looked awful; her skin was so pale she looked grey, except for the pink around her nose and loose strands of hair clung to her sweat damp forehead. The girl was clearly ill and Chloe couldn't stand it.

"Did Fat Amy send you up here?" Beca's voice was both hoarse and nasal at the same time. 'Because I'm not sick!"

"Beca," Chloe sighed, why did she have to be so difficult.

"I am Beca Effin' Mitchell! I do not get sick," the brunette insisted, sniffling at the end of her sentence.

"Really?" 

"That's right," she nodded and her whole head throbbed at the action. She fought with her aching muscles to push herself into a sitting position. "I am a badass! Badasses don't get sick!"

"Is that so?" Chloe had an amused smile on her face as she crossed the room and sat down on Beca's bed facing the younger woman.

"That's right! I am a woman of steel!" she continued. Although nothing about her felt remotely like steel; mostly she felt sore and kind of sweaty.

"Beca," Chloe drew a deep breath, preparing to wear Beca into submission.

"I am...dying," she groaned, then sighed in defeat. "Chloe I think this is the end."

The redhead chuckled at the complete 180 Beca had just done. The DJ must really be feeling sick.

"Well I'm sure it's not that bad," Chloe reached out to put her hand on Beca's blanket covered knee. "What's wrong? How do you feel?"

"I feel terrible," Beca whined, piercing Chloe's heart. "I hurt everywhere, my head feels like it's going to explode and my nose is all stuffy."

"Aw," Chloe frowned sympathetically. "Sounds like you have the flu."

"The badass flu!" Beca corrected her pouting in a way Chloe found utterly adorable.

"Oh totes," Chloe agreed. "The most badass flu. Only flu capable of flooring badass DJs."

This seemed to placate the sickly brunette who dropped back down onto her pillows. Chloe began going through the medicines she's brought with her.

"You're lucky though," she smiled at the younger Bella. "It just so happens I know exactly how to treat the badass flu."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. First of all you're going to take two of these," she handed over two cold and flu pills and reached for the bottle of water on Beca's bedside table. She was surprised when the other girl took them without arguing. "The next thing you need to do is rest."

"Chloe no!" She groaned, trying to push herself into a sitting position again only to be stopped by Chloe's hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. Really, I'll be fine. I took those pills I'm sure in like an hour I'll be better."

"Which one of us is the expert on badass flu?" Chloe challenged, fixing Beca with a hard stare.

"You, apparently. Although I've seen no official confirmation of this claim," Beca huffed. She hated being sick and she hated being stuck in bed even more.

"Damn right it's me. So you're going to listen to me and do as I say," she said in an authoritative tone that had Beca immediately paying attention. Bossy Chloe was kind of hot!

"Fine I'll rest," she sighed.

"Good. Now are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something to eat before we kick off this duvet day?" She asked in a much friendlier tone now she was being obeyed.

"Wait you're going to stay with me?" Beca's brow furrowed.

"Of course Becs!" She smiled warmly. "I'm here to take care of you."

"Aren't you worried about getting sick?" she asked in a small voice. She hadn't had anyone take care of her since she was a small child. After her dad left her mom was usually too busy to do anything other than feed and medicate her when she was sick; she'd learned to take care of herself.

"I'll be fine," Chloe chuckled. She honestly didn't care if she got sick, at that moment there was nothing she wanted nothing more than to nurse Beca back to health. Besides she was certain if she did end up catching the flu a certain tiny badass would return the favour and look after her. "Anyway it's the badass flu, remember? Only infects badasses so I think I'm safe."

"That's true," Beca nodded and sniffed.

"So hungry?"

"Not really right now, maybe later."

"Alright then, sit up and scooch over," Chloe instructed, standing to adjust Beca's pillows before grabbing the brunette's laptop from the desk and sliding into the bed beside her.

"I'm sick! Are you really going to make me watch a movie on top of that?" Beca pouted, turning on her side to face the redhead.

"Of course not," Chloe smiled sweetly. "I'm here to make you feel better. I know what you need when you're sick...you need a doctor."

Chloe's eyes sparkled impishly as she queued up an episode of Doctor Who. Chloe had discovered Beca's nerdy little secret a while ago thanks to her fundamental lack of boundaries. While Beca hated movies, citing all of them to be predictable and boring, she didn't mind TV shows as much. It turned out she had a particular fondness for the British fantasy series and Chloe had since taken to watching the show with them on the nights they'd spend curled up in Chloe's bed. She had learned that Beca was actually an avid fan, full of facts and strong opinions on the series. Chloe thoroughly enjoyed watching the brunette get caught up in her favourite episodes. The older Bella relaxed back onto the pillows and put her arm around Beca and pulled her closer. Beca released a contented somewhat sniffly sigh and smiled, feeling slightly awed at just how well Chloe actually knew her.

A few episodes of Doctor Who and a short nap later Chloe headed downstairs to make them some lunch. She pulled out a saucepan to warm some chicken soup and put some grilled cheese sandwiches into grill. She hummed quietly as she cooked, secretly revelling in the domesticity of it. It turned out that despite well Beca's hesitance to snuggle, sick Beca was rather cuddly; definitely not the worst way to spend her day.

"Hey, how's the patient?" Stacie asked, popping into the kitchen to grab a can of soda from the fridge.

"Well I got her to admit she's sick and agree to rest up for a bit," Chloe shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Wow! Either Shorty is deathly ill or you're some kind of witch!" Stacie chuckled, hopping up on the counter facing Chloe. "What's wrong with her?"

"I think it's the flu. She's achy and stuffed up with a slight fever."

"That sucks."

"Yeah and she's not the best patient either," Chloe chuckled.

"That doesn't mean you're not loving playing nurse though," Stacie replied with a pout and a suggestive raise of her eyebrows that had a blush rising to Chloe's cheeks.

Chloe just shook her head, knowing better than to attempt denying anything to Stacie. Instead she grabbed plates and bowls and served up their lunch.

"I better get back before she tries to get up again," she smiled at Stacie. With the soup, sandwiches and juice balanced carefully on a tray and headed up the stairs.

"Tell Shorty I hope she feels better," Stacie called after her.

When Chloe returned to Beca's room the brunette was still lying propped up on the pillows engrossed in Doctor Who. She smiled when she saw the tray of food Chloe was carrying and pulled the covers back on the redhead's side of the bed.

"You are amazing," Beca groaned, grabbing a sandwich off the plate and tucking in.

"Well I try," Chloe shrugged cockily.

They spent the rest of the day curled up in Beca's bed with the brunette napping on and off. They were only interrupted once by Fat Amy who came into retrieve some of her things and inform her roommate that despite how find she was on the ting DJ she wouldn't be back in the room until it had been declared uninfected. Chloe graciously offered to let the Aussie sleep in her room, since she planned on staying with Beca until she was a little better; she knew that left unattended the younger girl would try to get back on her feet before she was ready.

"You really don't have to do that," Beca said softly, feeling touched by how attentive Chloe had been to her all day. "I mean those pills are starting to work, I'm sure I'll be fine by morning."

"Well we will see about that but I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure you're better. Can't have my co-captain out of action," she added on quickly in an attempt to explain her actions. She knew she would look after any of the other girls if they were sick but she probably wouldn't go quite as far as spending the entire day curled up in bed with them.

"I really appreciate it," she said quietly with a soft smile. Chloe smiled back. She loved these rare moments where she got to see this vulnerable side of Beca; it made her feel special because she knew she was the only one who got to see it.

They settled back into the pillows and Chloe once again wrapped her arm around Beca feeling slightly thrilled when the smaller girl nuzzled into her and rested her head on her shoulder. It felt so wonderfully domestic that it almost made Chloe's heart ache. The night time fly tablets quickly kicked in making Beca's eyes droop with tiredness.

"You're too good to me," she mumbled sleepily into the redhead's shoulder. "I love you Chlo!"

Chloe's heart did an actual back flip in her chest as the words tumbled unfiltered from the brunette's mouth. She drew in a shaky breath and tightened her grip around Beca's waist, turning her head to plant a soft kiss on her hair.

"I love you too Becs," she said softly as the soft snores of her co-captain filled the room.


End file.
